


Tears

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Electricity, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 冬盾注意！！冬盾~~~复联三之后史蒂夫的PTSD发作，巴基‘安抚’了他。





	Tears

痉挛，喘息，绝望。

一千零一次那一幕的重演。未反应过来时的消逝，茫然无措的迷失、奇怪，与心底不安到极点的那一声‘咯噔’轻响——就像钟摆敲了一秒钟，而后一切梦幻似的灰飞烟灭。

不——你怎么能这样对他！？

你怎么敢...

 

' Oh, god .'

他清晰地透过超级战士极佳的视力看见眼前瓦坎达一片不复美丽的森林，那个人，分明还在几分钟前说着他爱死这个地方了。

几分钟前，他分明还在的。

 

....oh, god.

他的心脏空了，连悲怆的力气都没有。

向来坚定的无神论者发出最讽刺的喃喃低语——神啊，你怎么能这么对他。

 

他开始觉得有点冷。分明是晴空，他却感受不到太阳。

......

 

Steve在肢体轻微抽搐了一秒之后，彻底醒了过来。

 

超级战士的四倍感知力告诉他，虽身处黑暗，周身却很暖、很暖。被子轻薄但体贴地裹着他全身，和，他身侧带着轻微呼吸的那个人。

一切都很好的，Steve不断暗示自己，你很安全，他就在你身边...

他既不愿意为了一己私欲吵醒身边那个费尽心力才找回来的人，却也明白自己彻底地睡不着了。

他躲在被单底下轻微颤栗着、压抑着自己闷在喉咙里的喑哑声音，一边却还是感觉到痛，和纯粹如黑夜的冷。

 

这彻骨的寒意分明伴随了他将近70年，却在又一次目睹那个人离开时阴魂不散地缠了上来——这心寒的濒死感，即使是超级战士也会觉得难受。

 

Steve小心翼翼地把自己蜷了起来，就像受伤时的保护姿势那样防御着冥冥之中的什么，但他无奈地发现自己怯敌似的战栗无法被意志力停止。

那是身体记忆。

 

身边有节奏的呼吸声突然停了下来，Steve在心底重重叹了声。

...被发现了。

 

“Steve？”

Bucky的声音见鬼的清明，他是什么时候醒的？

 

“...嘿”

Steve惊讶地发现自己连声音中都隐隐带着些嘶哑，他希望Bucky不要对这种质感的声音那么敏感，不然他一定会问发生了什么事，一定会跟个小鸡妈妈似地问个不停，追根究底。

 

“发生了什么？”

事与愿违。

 

“......”

当你不擅长说谎时，最好紧紧地闭住嘴巴。

Steve没吭声，他保持着背对着Bucky的姿势，强迫自己慢慢放松背部过于紧绷的、线条不自然的肌肉——该死的，Bucky为什么要在这时候醒过来？

他不想再让他担心了，他明明没事的。

 

但前布鲁克林中士明显是个不折不扣的行动派。

Bucky从背后，轻柔到极点、又让人不可抗拒地搂了过来。他在黑色里给他一个紧紧的，踏实的，灼热的怀抱。

Steve隐约感受到隔着肌肉和皮肤传来的热度中带着力量感的心跳。

 

“Babe，你在发抖。”

Bucky笃定地说。

就像以前在布鲁克林的时候，每一次Steve嚷嚷着‘我才没有发烧’时，他严厉坚定的口吻，‘不，Steve，你就是在发烧’。

每次他用这种口气说话的时候，性子再倔的Steve也会拗不过他，每一次都被乖乖按到床上去吃退烧药，喝热开水。

现在他又开始用这种口气说话了。

“告诉我...你是不是又做了那个梦？”

 

Steve在Bucky紧实的拥抱里艰难地转了一圈，刚好对上他那双在微光中闪动的眼睛。Bucky的眸子向来很迷人，阳光下的时候会有着把人吞进去的温柔，而在夜晚，则会多一分属于冬日战士的野性和浓烈的占有欲。

现在就是这样，那一抹微光里透着蛰伏的野兽一般的侵占感。

Steve着迷地抚摸着爱人好看的脸部轮廓，拇指小心地停在扑闪的眼睫毛上。

 

他叹了口气，“那不是梦，Buck。”

Steve知道这句话说起来有多苦涩，那味道他现在一秒钟都不愿意多尝。

他尝的够多了，尝的都快吐了。

他只想忘记。

 

“Bucky，和我做。”

Steve声音里带着焦切的颤抖，他不安的好像回不了家的孩子。

Bucky明显地感到自己心口仿佛被狠狠锤了一拳似的，痛到难忍，疼到极点。

他怎么能让Steve难受成这样？

 

Bucky按住Steve胡乱扒在自己身上的手，与他十指交缠。天啊，他现在才发现他最最珍视的宝贝不仅是指尖，连脚踝都是冰的。

他简直糟糕透了，Bucky想着，开始强烈地后悔自己没有果断地摇醒他。

他们都清楚不过各自的噩梦是什么样子的——一个是无尽的血与雪，另一个的，是咯吱作响的铁皮火车...和不断撕裂的伤口，瓦坎达。

 

“Buck，Bucky，”Steve低声唤着，像即将溺水的人一样，声音里透着窒息的无力，“Bucky，不要再...离开了”

他的胸腔不规律地起伏着，像是在同什么不可抗力搏斗一样。

Bucky被他的呢喃震得呼吸一停，旋即一翻身压住了Steve。

“我在，小Stevie，我在...”

吻在这之后铺天盖地地落下来，像细雨一样温柔。

 

Bucky膜拜着爱人的每一处，从线条优美的下巴到鼻尖，额头，干燥的唇瓣最后停在Steve眼角处。

淡淡的咸味，微湿。

躺在他身下的这个倔强的家伙在一声不吭地哭，所以连颤抖都是压抑的。

Bucky感到喉咙一阵酸涩。

他吻去Rogers眼角的泪滴，而后带着宠溺地低声说，“哭吧，我的小混蛋。”

 

Steve的回复是不吱声地把他抱得越来越紧。

这感觉相当奇怪。

这个正在颤抖的超级战士好像一头巨型树袋熊，正死死黏在Bucky这颗桉树上——他一边抗拒着自己依赖症似的软弱，一边又无法抵挡任何一个能够离他的Bucky更近的动作，无论这姿势在旁人看来有多可笑，他都不会在意，绝不。

这是他的Bucky，他要抓得紧紧的。

 

“...好吧，你赢了，队长”，Bucky哭笑不得地抚上Steve过分主动紧缠在自己腰胯上的大腿，“我和你做，现在，马上。”

 

脱去那些累赘的外物简直不花Bucky一秒钟。

 

果断而冷静地用沾着润滑液的手指刺入，开拓。

Steve似乎连眉头都没皱一下，黑暗里Bucky看不见他脸上的表情，甚至连喘息声都听不见。于是中士猛然明白过来他的宝贝现在不在状态，似乎需要点更猛的料子。

他把温暖的右手撤了出来，换成了一直暴露在空气中，吸收了不少凉意的振金左手。

 

这下Steve终于有反应了，他一直抓着Bucky肩膀的手指收紧了一点点。

 

Bucky不说话，只是由着自己指尖放纵搅动，任黏腻的水声渐渐变得不可忽视。

Steve终于开始改变呼吸的频率，某些往常他们性爱时Steve会发出的声音逐渐填充了他们之间沉默的空气。

他的甜心在逐渐进入状态，为了他打开自己。

 

Bucky低声笑了一下，低下头，咬住了Steve的颈侧，同时左手悄悄用拇指打开了一个安装在食指指根上的不起眼的小旋钮。

“啊——！”

突兀出现的呻吟被沉寂的黑暗放大了数倍，Steve的腰猛地弹了起来，他的反应那么剧烈，以至于Bucky正在尽职尽责的指尖都滑了出来。他结实有力的双腿绷得紧紧，这一下刺激让它们狠狠夹着Bucky的胯部，紧随其后是意料之中的，喘息中带着不敢置信的疑问——

“...那是电流吗？”

 

“你可以理解为瓦坎达的高科技成果。”

Bucky懒散但又带着点得意地回复。他还是迷恋地蹭在Steve的颈部，隔着嘴唇丈量身下人的心跳——那地方鲜活的好像有头鹿在小跳。终于，Steve像刚被人从冰窟里捞出来的令人担忧的状态已经完全消退了，Bucky松了口气的同时不无幽默地暗想着，冰棍原来是被电到融化的啊。

“不介意多感受几下吧？”

 

Steve的喘息猛然急促起来，再不能像之前那样保持着不动声色的安静了。

 

Bucky把这当成单纯的默许和...邀请。

他带着一些非常不好的幻想，把手指重新埋入那具又开始紧绷起来的销魂肉体，让人紧张的开关被主人用拇指很轻松地扫来扫去，可就是迟迟不按下。

 

Steve知道他逃不过了，先前倔强的较劲和对自己状态的隐瞒会让Bucky狠狠记上一笔——现在正是'还债'的好时候，不是吗？

他在Bucky按到自己前列腺上的时候有点畏惧地蜷缩。

这次不再是不安的颤抖，这次是夹带着羞耻期待的兴奋战栗。

 

而Bucky真的没有放过他。

 

“唔！”

即便他是超级战士，也不可能受得了这种被电流袭击着感触最强烈的地方时带来的蚀骨销魂的折磨。

Steve往床头那弹了一下，马上就被开启冬兵模式的Bucky给牢牢按住了。他颤抖的肩被拽住往下拉，于是原来有些错位的指尖又贴合到了令人抓狂的敏感点上，那里被迫继续体验持续性的，时大时小的感官刺激。

“...Bucky，停——停一下！”

Steve挣扎了起来，一下子多度的快感超过了超级士兵所能承受的阈值。

 

Steve感到极度的羞耻难堪，因为他快要憋不住压抑在喉咙里的那些奇怪的声音了。他只感受到像鞭子一般无情的激烈刺激延绵不断地打在他脆弱的身体内部，从前列腺震颤着蔓延到正兴奋勃动的前方，到鼠蹊，尾椎，一路伸展上腰肢和胸前...惹得他只能不时地拱起脊背，让上身在空间极其有限的床单和Bucky的身躯间无助地往复。

 

“是你说要做的，Babe，这可没得反悔...”

他听到夹杂在自己失控呜咽声中的冷酷回复。

Bucky的右臂相当有力，让他只可能在一定范围内躲避着来自后方的攻击，却无法从根本上摆脱。每次当他因为重心下落而严丝合缝地吞进Bucky的那几根振金手指的时候，来自指尖的电流就又会完美照顾到他最不愿意被触碰的那个地方了。

而这次他连求饶的资格都被剥夺，谁叫自己刚刚那么迫切地...

Bucky在他失神的片刻‘无意’调大了电流。

 

“哈啊！...嗯唔！！”

唇被紧紧堵住，Bucky吞掉了他高潮时狼狈的尖叫和所有的喘息，仿佛是体贴地照顾了Steve那属于美国队长的羞耻心和薄脸皮。只是两人唇分时，闷在他喉间的低喘和带着点点哭腔的哽咽声在黑暗中溢出的色情程度似乎比高亢的叫声还要来的过分。Steve确信如果现在开灯，他自己都会脸红得不敢正视Bucky的眼睛。

他前面连碰都没被碰，就全线失守了。

 

“没事的，没事...”

热热暖暖的，带着Bucky气息的抚慰吻。

那调皮的热度一路蔓延至Steve胸前，又拉开了一个夜的序曲。

END

 


End file.
